


Going Home

by ami_ven



Series: Two Gentlemen (Victorian AU!) [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney go to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #061 "past prompts" (#038 "together apart")

Rodney had always hated social engagements, especially parties, but they seemed more grueling since he had moved to London. Not that these parties were any worse than elsewhere— giggling, flitting, too-rich idiots got on his nerves in any city— but now, parties were so much harder because he was forced to stand by while John dance with countless beautiful, charming ladies while Rodney could not risk more than touching John’s elbow in public.

At least he could _watch_ John, though, and Rodney found that he did not so much envy the grace of the other man’s movements as enjoy the memories of having that body in his bed the night before.

It was times like this that Rodney wished he could do away with ‘society’ altogether, wished he could dance with John in a crowded ballroom, could touch him whenever he pleased, _kiss_ him—

The dance ended and John bowed to his partner, then crossed to Rodney’s side, curling a hand around the scientist’s elbow.

“It’s getting late,” he said, though it was barely past midnight. “We can make our excuses, if you like, and go home.”

“Home,” Rodney repeated, gratefully, and let John say their goodnights while he hailed them a cab.

John climbed in beside him, after giving the driver their address, and practically collapsed against Rodney’s side.

“Sheppard…”

“Just let me touch you,” said John, sliding his hands under Rodney’s jacket. “And just because I can smile and not insult everyone I talk to doesn’t mean you should leave me to my own devices.”

“I wasn’t,” Rodney protested. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Dancing, you know, with the ladies.”

“I _wasn’t_ ,” said John. “None of them were _you_.”

Rodney closed his eyes.

He still didn’t understand why John was here, with him. Why he refused even the hint of a potential marriage to keep living in Rodney’s cluttered apartments. Why he laughed at Rodney’s insults, why he came back from days-long police work only to fall asleep to Rodney practicing his lectures, rather than go to bed. Why he leaned in close when they were alone, like the only thing he needed to be happy was to be near Rodney.

“Y’know, for a genius, you can be pretty stupid,” John drawled, head on Rodney’s shoulder. “Just need you, McKay. Just you.”

“Oh,” said Rodney, and pressed a kiss to John’s unruly hair. “Well… me, too.”

THE END


End file.
